Bra (Universe 16)
Overview Bra is the daughter of Vegito and Bulma in Universe 16. She has trained dilligently under her father, far more than her U18 self. achieving the greater transformations of the Saiyan race. She trains hard and wants to become the strongest warrior in the entire universe. Appearance Bra some what resembles her U18 counterpart. She wears a lavender sports bra and black gym shorts (which reveal quite a lot of her hips ), along with shoes that resemble the Saiyan armor Vegeta used to wear. Her training as a Saiyan warrioress has given her a toned body (and due to Saiyan physiology, she may remain like this for the remainder of her life), and while being more muscular than the other Bra, she rarely has more than a bored or irritated look on her face. Personality This Bra is notoriously harsh and violent; treating her enemies without the compassion of Gohan or Goku, and treating her own siblings with ounces of annoyance the same way Vegeta interacts with most of the Z-Warriors early on. Not much of her personality is shown outside of her training, she appears to be well-mannered around her father. The few times she has smiled have been in response to a battle. Violence seems to be her answer to situations where she is surprised or suffering loss; on at least two occasions, she reacted with violence towards an alien ambassador and another alien who had lost his way. As a SSJ2, Bra's reputation intensifies, though her rage is more characteristic than a spontaneous change caused by the transformation. Abilities A scouter test proved that Bra was born with a power level higher than Broly's (10,000) with her own being 13,568. In her teen years, Bra has access to the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms. Like her older half-brother Gohan, she enters a berserk state of mind while in the SSJ2 state. She has enough strength to kill Zangya without touching her and forcing her into a wall, was able to severaly harm a severely battle-damaged Vegito and her half-brother Gohan, and knows the same technique that Vegito used to eliminate Buu. Interestingly, Vegito taught Bra how to perform Instant Transmission, but didn't bother to teach it to Gohan. Bra uses the technique to transport her brother and herself into deep space to assist their father against Buu. Biography Vegito's Heiresses On the day Bra was born, she was almost dropped on her head by her father in her mother's delivery room and was saved only by Vegito's reckless Instant Transmission. This action was due to Vegito wanting to know Bra's infant power level which turned out to be above 10,000, higher than that of even Broly when he was a baby. Bra spent years training under her father and with her half-niece/friend Son Pan. One of their training schedules involved the two of them going one lap around the entire Earth. Bra was brought to a planet at war with itself in order to non-lethally contain the situation, but her father's appearance thwarted the purpose of this training, and later he brought her to a planet where she was greeted by a visually-unappealing diplomat and violently assaulted him (with no evident repercussions, being the daughter of an ultra-powerful being). DBM Bra's first appearance is on page 60. She said nothing to anyone from Universe 18 and kept to herself until the death of her friend, Pan, at the hands of Bojack. She wanted to exact revenge for Pan's death, but backed off due to Gohan's actions and demand that they not risk Pan's resurrection at the end of the tournament. (On a cover page, however, Bra met her alternate U18 self early on with the rest of Universe 18, and wasn't impressed with her alternate self and believed that her life in Universe 18 was a waste. After Vegito teleported away following his battle with Broly, Bra was perplexed by her father's request for assistance, but nevertheless she used Instant Transmission to send her brother and herself to Vegito's aid where he was fighting Buu in deep space, preventing him from absorbing a recently-incapacitated Broly. Bra nearly costed the three their lives when she lost control as a SSJ2 and incapacitated Vegito and Gohan, until a timely invervention by the Vargas returned Broly to his universe and thwarted Buu's efforts, yet after another unnerving confrontation with Buu, Bra resumed participation in the tournament and was healed via Senzu Beam's and Piccolo's magical clothing-repairing abilitity. First Round Bra's first fight was against Zangya and boy was it a killer. The first thing Zangya did was lay Pan's death on thick, making Bra snap in an instant agaisnt her resolution to win non-lethally. Bra accidentally killed Zangya with an air pressure attack that slammed her against a wall. Zangya may have avoided this fate if she hadn't gone so far, since prior to this Bra was warned by Vegito that he would withdraw her from the tournament if she acted in vengeance. Despite this apparent murder, Vegito forgave Bra for not intending to kill Zangya. Second Round She is slated to fight against Eleim in round 2. A Vision of the Future In one of Bardock's visions, Bra warns Goku and Vegeta about her father's power and says that they cannot stop him and neither can anyone else. Trivia *Other than Trunks, Bra has appeared in most of the manga covers of Multiverse. *Bra, probably due to her warrior personality and a reference to her name, wears a lavender sports bra during most of her appearances. Gallery Dbm_367_son_bra_by_ar_ua-d3cz7sc.jpg Son_bra_dbm_page_138_by_kar264-d3i6gt5.jpg Dbm_274_page_bra_ss2_by_avenger94-d2xms89.png|Bra as Super Saiyan 2 dbm_276_col_by_bk_81-d4bibm8.png|Bra, out of her mind attack Buu's "heads" and injuring Vegetto and Gohan in the process. Category:Participant Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Female Category:Super Saiyan Category:Universe 16 Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:First Round Winner